


Danganronpa Fall Week 2020

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autumn, Conversations, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Day One: Leaves & ForestsDay Two: Holiday & TogetherDay Three: Cold Hands & Autumn FashionDay Four: Harvest & Field/OrchardDay Five: Hot Drinks & SpiceDay Six: Halloween & Haunted HouseDay Seven: Free Day
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Maizono Sayaka & Mioda Ibuki, Harukawa Maki/Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 2
Collections: Danganronpa Autumn Week





	1. Day One: Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Leaves & Forests  
> Day Two: Holiday & Together  
> Day Three: Cold Hands & Autumn Fashion  
> Day Four: Harvest & Field/Orchard  
> Day Five: Hot Drinks & Spice  
> Day Six: Halloween & Haunted House  
> Day Seven: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouka, tired of the city and in need of escape, takes a day trip to a nearby mountain with Kyoko and Naegi

Trees losing their leaves is part of the natural cycle. I had experienced it a number of times, but it was the first time since I had made my move to Tokyo. Slowly, over the course of a number of weeks, the small grove on the grounds of New Hope's Peak Academy had become boney and thin. The place which I had opted to make my home at was suddenly open, and the city peered in. The metal talons of the city, skyscrapers and all other kinds of intolerable buildings, covering the skyline no matter where I looked, felt suffocating. It was inescapable and I once again felt the discomfort and alienation I had before, when I first came to the city.

It had been Kyoko who initially suggested taking a trip out to the countryside. She dragged Naegi and I out to the countryside, to the west of the city. As we left the city, it was like a weight was lifted off my body. The trees were just as barren there, on the mountainside, but it didn't matter. The few trees that still had their leaves, the piles and scattered stray shards of yellow, orange, and brown, the nature of the forest as both the essence of what surrounded me and the existence of it all, was truly life-giving.

Much like the woman whose body I imitate, I'm a rather quiet individual, reserved and restrained in attitude. However, the exuberance of such an occasion, the freedom of it all, was enough to give me new life and to break my shell. I could tell it came as a surprise to Naegi to see this face so expressive and excited. Even so, I couldn't hold back. I was filled with an energy I had nearly forgotten, dragged down by the concrete and enclosed spaces humans crafted.

I ran around on my own for a short time, but quickly grew bored of that. The mountain had a number of trails and we opted to take one of the longer ones. We made small talk for a while as we ascended. Kyoko and Naegi, as tied to their work as they were, found it difficult to talk about anything else. I worked alongside them, but my role was far different from theirs, so I mostly tuned them out and paid more attention to the trees surrounding us. The higher we got, the sparser they became and the more their leaves covered the ground below us.

And before long, we were done. We decided to turn around far from the top, at a designated rest stop. My body was suited for the climb, but the two of them, both inclined to stay in the office all day and late into the night, were already thoroughly exhausted by then. We took a slower pace going back down. I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed it for letting me take in the beauty of the scenery. Even the cities in the distance weren't enough to spoil it enough for me. By the time the three of us were back at the car, they were barely able to stand. Before we left, I made them promise me we would return again, for their sake as much as my own.

The drive back was uneventful. I could feel, as we approached the city once more, a sense of growing discomfort. I tried my best to put it aside. As soon as we were back, I split apart from the couple and returned to my home, a small cabin on New Hope's Peak Academy grounds. It had been built specifically for me, and at the best of times, it and its location were the only place in the damned city capable of feeling restorative. With the barren trees and city lines shining in, the best it felt now was merely neutral. I chose to not spend any more time awake than I needed to. As the day came to a close, I reflected on it. It was the best day I had had since coming to Tokyo.


	2. Day Two: Together (Alternate Title: The Moon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko and Mahiru spend a night stargazing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Leaves & Forests  
> Day Two: Holiday & Together  
> Day Three: Cold Hands & Autumn Fashion  
> Day Four: Harvest & Field/Orchard  
> Day Five: Hot Drinks & Spice  
> Day Six: Halloween & Haunted House  
> Day Seven: Free Day

It had been Mahiru's suggestion. Something about her always wanting to do stargazing on a roof but living her whole life in an apartment without roof access. For my part, I had been happy to comply. The house was ours, to do with what we wanted. That is, as long as we didn't cause damage. Despite our flaws and general failings as human beings, I felt we could lay on the roof without putting a foot through it, so I agreed to her idea.

And there we lay. We were just so apart that even with outstretched hands, the tips of our fingers could only brush against each other. Normally, I would want more. Tonight, it was perfect. 

Down the hill from the family house we were inhabiting was the lights of the city. Gracefully, we were far enough away from the main city that the light pollution began to wane; typically the distance was an inconvenience, but now I was appreciative.

I stared up and was taken in awe. Even with the proximity to the nearby city below cutting down the view, it was still so much more than I had ever been able to see in Tokyo. I had taken trips out of the city before, of course, even to this very mansion, but of the many regretful behaviors I exhibited in my youth, impatience was key. There was no way the Hiyoko Saionji of just three or four years prior would have had it in her to come up and sit on a roof alone in silence like this. In those times, I would have been bothering Mahiru about some meaningless thing or another. I'm glad I'd moved on like this.

The view we had was massive. High on a tall Kyoto hill, everything opened upwards. Here on the roof, the nearby foliage broke and the sky was everything. I saw stars, some faint and others clear. It was a little cloudy, enough to set the mood without disrupting the view. But what took up the most of my attention was the moon. It was massive, bigger than I had ever seen, and it was gorgeous. I felt it staring down at me and I back at it.

It called to mind so many things. I thought of folklore, stories I had been told as a child by Mother, of Kaguya-hime or the rabbits making mochi. I thought of performances I had performed, tributes to the moon and to the many ways it inspired people. I thought of performances yet to come, scheduled and practiced. It was a magical sight, entrancing and inspiring.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I stared upwards at the gorgeous sky above and felt myself taken in. It made me feel small, it made me feel insignificant. It made the scale of everything I knew weigh down so much more. But despite that, it was a pleasant feeling. It was comforting.

I turned back towards Mahiru. From the flat angle we both lay at, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. I decided I'd ask her once we were down off the roof.

But that was a ways away. We stayed up there for a long time. Long enough that I lost track of it. That long, stargazing in silence with only the sounds of the city below and wildlife nearby for comfort might sound boring or tiresome, and perhaps it would be if I was alone, but I wasn't. I was with her and we were together and that made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic based on The Moon by The Microphones


	3. Day Three: Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki just got home and she wants to cuddle. unfortunately for her girlfriend, her hands are unbearably cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Leaves & Forests  
> Day Two: Holiday & Together  
> Day Three: Cold Hands & Autumn Fashion  
> Day Four: Harvest & Field/Orchard  
> Day Five: Hot Drinks & Spice  
> Day Six: Halloween & Haunted House  
> Day Seven: Free Day

Ibuki sat on the couch. She was tuning her guitar and waiting for Maki to come home. Ibuki should have been practicing, but it was raining out and Ibuki liked rain, so she didn't want to play over that. Every time she would get it in tune, she would detune it and start again. If anyone called her on that, she'd excuse it as tuning practice. In reality, she was just killing time.

Eventually, Ibuki heard the sound of a key being put into the lock. She put her guitar down and stretched, awaiting the anticipated arrival of her girlfriend. The door finally opened.

Maki had forgotten her umbrella. She was soaked. She hastily removed her jacket and threw it on a chair by the door. She stood there in silence for several seconds before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Ibuki. She grabbed a blanket that was balled up in the corner and threw it on top of herself, then, after another moment of hesitation, moved the blanket to cover Ibuki as well. She laid her head in the musician's lap and stared at her face. She shivered a little as Ibuki laid her hands on Maki's cheeks.

“You're so cold!” Ibuki removed her hands quickly. Maki sat back up and glared. “I was out in the rain. It's cold out. Of course I'm cold.” Another shiver rolled across her, leading her to lean over and grab Ibuki's hands. Ibuki immediately recoiled and practically jumped away from her girlfriend. “Your hands are so cold!” Maki's glare held as she crawled across the couch towards Ibuki.

“Yeah. They are. Yours are warm. Give.” By now, any threat her glare had held was quickly dissipating. She held her hands out towards Ibuki and tried grabbing at her. From the other side of the couch, Ibuki laughed nervously. “Ibuki thinks you're very cute when you're being needy, but…” She trailed off and scratched her cheek a little. “Look. Your hands are  _ very _ cold. Can't you just wear gloves?”

“No. Gimme.”

Ibuki shook her head. “The heater is running. Can't you wait a few minutes for your hands to-” She was cut off as Maki tackled her and wrapped her arms around Ibuki's waist. She nestled her head against Ibuki's stomach and nuzzled against the shirt, practically catlike. As she did that, her hands snuck over Ibuki's back and eventually found the bottom of her shirt. She reached underneath and laid her hands on Ibuki's skin, settling into a tight grasp.

Ibuki reacted by trying to escape the cruel clutches of her girlfriend. She tried squeezing out of Maki's arms, but found her grip too tight. As she tried to pry the other girl's arms off her, Maki turned and stared at Ibuki.

“Do you want to die?”

Ibuki raised her hands in faux defense and settled back into her seat on the couch. As Maki's hands held in place, Ibuki eventually grew numb to their cold, until Maki moved them, leaving Ibuki to once again squirm in place. Eventually, she had had enough and once again, tried to peel Maki off her. This time, her girlfriend was far more pliant. She sat back up and moved towards the middle of the couch. Maki followed her and plopped her head in Ibuki's lap.

“Was that really so bad?” Ibuki responded with a second of hesitation. “Yes.” Maki pouted a little. “C'mon. They can't be  _ that _ cold.” Ibuki shook her head. “No they most certainly can be. It feels like you just put them in the freezer. There's no way it's even that cold outside.” Maki reached up and grasped Ibuki's face, holding her cheeks in her palms. “Yeah, but you always say my hands are cold.” Ibuki flinched as skin met skin. “Ibuki says that because your hands  _ are  _ always cold! You're like some kind of snow woman. Even in summer, they're frigid.” She paused for a second. “Although Ibuki does like that in summer. Cold is nice then.” She glances towards the window. “It's too cold to appreciate cold now.”

Maki frowned. “Are you saying you don't appreciate me?” Ibuki shook her head once more. “Not at all! Ibuki appreciates you! But… your hands are really cold.” Maki laughed. “This really is an issue with you, huh?”

“Ibuki cannot overstate how cold your hands are. It's like they're two pieces of ice attached to a beautiful woman.” Maki blushed but quickly recovered. “Don't think you can escape this with flattery.” Ibuki didn't respond, instead opting to glance away and avoid making eye contact with Maki.

Maki finally sat up. “That said, I appreciate it.” She stretched her back and stood up. Before turning away, she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Are my lips so unbearably frigid, too?” Ibuki, still avoiding eye contact responded, “Well, your lips are very cold, but… Ibuki doesn't mind that as much.”

Maki laughed to herself and started turning around. “I'm gonna go shower until we're out of hot water. After that, dinner?” Ibuki shrugged. “Sure.” With that, Maki started walking away. Behind her, Ibuki once again picked up her guitar and started detuning it, while outside the rain continued to fall.


	4. Day Five: Hot Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three roommates are awake late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Leaves & Forests  
> Day Two: Holiday & Together  
> Day Three: Cold Hands & Autumn Fashion  
> Day Four: Harvest & Field/Orchard  
> Day Five: Hot Drinks & Spice  
> Day Six: Halloween & Haunted House  
> Day Seven: Free Day

Outside the windows of their apartment, a nearby streetlight was visible. It illuminated the snow falling past, as innumerable flakes floated past, their interruption of the light practically the only way one could notice them. The sun had set hours before and by now, most would be asleep. However, this one apartment was the exception. Its inhabitants, for their own reasons, were awake.

Sayaka had stayed in. She performed with her group late into the night often, but weekdays were an exception. As well, there hadn't been practice or anything of that nature. It was a night she had off, entirely to herself. And she used it for studying. With finals coming up, she had to put in hard work. She was an alright student, but time spent practicing and performing with her group ate into time that would be spent studying in a more leisurely manner.

Ibuki had been busy at a concert. Her band played weekdays. Earlier shows, but still. It kept her out late and ensured she wouldn't be getting home until after midnight. It also ensured that when she got back, she would be exhausted. As such, she laid on the couch, too tired to get up. It was far from the first time she had ended up in similar circumstances. She avoided taking morning classes because she wasn't a morning person, but on nights like this, it worked in her favor.

Kaede came home later. She worked a night job as a musician in a local bar. It was rather simple work, just playing ambience except the occasional time a drunk patron would request she do a cover of a song they liked. Like Ibuki, she didn't take morning classes, but her reasoning was to play nice with her job, rather than a dislike of the early hours.

And so Sayaka was in her room, busy studying.

And so Ibuki was laying on the couch, in a state between consciousness and sleep.

And then Kaede came home.

She opened the door slowly, to avoid making noise. However, upon seeing Ibuki on the couch, she crept over. The punkish girl was still clearly conscious, but facing into the cushion. Kaede was unnoticed. As Kaede approached, she leaned down until she was crouching. Then, she poked Ibuki's cheek. When that promoted no response, she poked her cheek again. And once more for good measure.

Once she grew bored of poking her comatose roommate, she hurried back to her room and dropped off her bag. She debated going immediately to bed, but decided against it, instead walking through the short halls of the apartment to Sayaka's room. First, she sent Sayaka a text. When that got no response, she tried knocking. When even that prompted nothing from her roommate, Kaede knocked once more before opening the door.

“Hey, Sayaka!” With a sigh, the blue-haired girl removed her headphones and turned around. “Hey Kaede. I'm busy studying. Go away.” Rather than do as Sayaka asked, Kaede walked over and sat down on Sayaka's bed. “I'm bored!” Sayaka rolled her eyes. “It's late. Go to bed.”

Kaede shook her head. “Nah. I just got back from work. I waaaanna talk or something.” Sayaka groaned. “And are you going to leave me alone if I continue to say no?” Kaede enthusiastically shook her head from side to side. Sayaka sighed, then stood up. “Fine. I could probably use a coffee break anyway.”

The pair walked to the kitchen. There, they saw Ibuki sitting at the table. On the stove was a kettle, only just beginning to boil. The pair split apart and Sayaka walked over to the coffee machine, then started preparing a cup for herself. Kaede walked over to Ibuki and tried to start a conversation.

“Sorry about just a bit ago. Wasn't sure if you were awake or not, but you seemed really out of it.” Ibuki stared at her wordlessly, clearly not aware of what Kaede was referring to. Rather than explain, Kaede dropped the subject and walked over to the fridge, where she took out a jug of milk. She reached into several cupboards and pulled up a cup as well as a chocolate powder. She filled the cup with milk and stuck it in the microwave, then sat down at the table with Ibuki. Sayaka, finished starting the machine, joined the pair.

There was a few seconds of silence before Kaede spoke up. “So! How are you two?” At the same time, only a few beats off from each other, the other two girls responded, “Tired.”

“Ah.”

The conversation was quickly interrupted by the microwave going off. Kaede stood up and hurried over to retrieve her cup. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and scooped some mix in, then returned that to the cupboard and sat back down at the table with her cup, slowly mixing the powder in with the spoon.

“Well, you know me. Always a bit of a night person.” She laughed at that. Sayaka rolled her eyes. “I'm a night person too. The difference between us is that you're a ball of energy no matter what time of day it is. Frankly, I don't know how you do it.” Kaede shrugged and took a quick sip from her drink, before setting it back down and stirring some more. “Unmedicated ADHD helps, I imagine.” Finally, Ibuki spoke up. “No, there's clearly more going on than that.” She stood up and walked over to the teapot, which by now had been boiling for a few minutes. She poured herself a cup and returned to the table with it, then setting it aside to cool. “Ibuki doesn't get how you have more energy than her.” Kaede sipped from her drink again. “Dunno. Maybe those concerts you play exhaust you too much.”

“Are you saying your job is low effort?” Sayaka chimed in. Kaede gave her friend a look of indifference. “I'd say it's not exactly straining aside from all the drunks I have to deal with. Not like I get people asking me to play especially complicated stuff.” Sayaka snorted at that. “Wow.”

“Paycheck’s a paycheck. I think most would consider staying out that late to be a downside, which balances it.”

“But that's a positive for you, yeah?”

Kaede nodded enthusiastically.

Sayaka didn't respond.

Instead, she stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. It wasn't done, but given Kaede's energy, watching a cup fill with black liquid was preferable.

Kaede attempted to make conversation with Ibuki, who ignored her and instead took a cautious first sip from her cup. She recoiled from the heat, then blew on it and took another sip.

The machine near Sayaka finished and she picked up her drink. She glanced back at Kaede, who gave her an enthusiastic look, then started walking back to her room. Kaede glanced to her side at Ibuki, who was standing up to take her cup to her room with the intent of passing out as soon as possible.

With a frown, Kaede stood up and slowly started walking back to her room. As she did so, she started sending texts to her boyfriend, with the hope that at least he would be awake to entertain her before she went to bed.


End file.
